<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>卟卟车 by Starrycherryoooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772332">卟卟车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrycherryoooh/pseuds/Starrycherryoooh'>Starrycherryoooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kenny Kwan;Hins Cheung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrycherryoooh/pseuds/Starrycherryoooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KH。内含道具。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny/Hins;</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>卟卟车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是平安夜。关斌早已在一周前已经把圣诞礼物送给恋人，是一张市面上很难找到的黑胶唱片。张轩收到礼物的时候很开心，因为他记得他只是在和关斌出去吃饭的时候，偶然听到路过的一家店，放起了唱片里的一首歌。他和关斌随口一说他很喜欢这张唱片，可惜找不到。<br/>
当时关斌也没什么反应，只是点点头。<br/>
但他没想到，关斌就是有从他说的一堆天马行空的话里，甄别出他最想要的东西的能力。所谓心有灵犀，大概不过如此。<br/>
虽然没有催问恋人，但无可否认，关斌还是很期待恋人的回礼。<br/>
“你回来啦。”<br/>
“嗯，我回来啦。”关斌推开房门，张轩正拥着被子，坐在床上看电视。<br/>
自从确认关系之后，张轩就把自己的枕头被子都拿到了关斌的房里。原来的房子还是租着，只是关斌一开始就睡主人房，房间比较大。<br/>
“吃饭了吗？”关斌凑过去，亲亲他，“在看什么？”<br/>
“没什么。”张轩一笑，主动勾住他脖子，加深了这个吻。<br/>
房间里只开了床头灯，光线昏暗，荧屏上的光有些微投射到张轩脸上，半明半暗的，使他平添了几分魅惑。两人分开的时候，关斌恋恋不舍地啜了一口恋人的嘴角，觉得有点燥热。<br/>
“今天平安夜，你不想要礼物？”张轩笑着看他，轻轻蹭蹭他鼻梁：“去洗澡。”<br/>
这三个字当然是充满暗示的。回家的路上，关斌也在想，恋人会不会把自己当成礼物送给他，就当是圣诞礼物了。可是答案真从恋人口中说出时，他又不可避免地，有点失望。<br/>
确立关系之后，他们不是没做过。<br/>
人就是这样，得到了，就贪心想要更多。例如他见识过的，张轩的浪漫。<br/>
关斌在心里自嘲地摇摇头，还是拿起睡衣，乖乖进了浴室。<br/>
洗完澡回来，电视里依然在叽里咕噜，说一些他根本没听懂的台词。等他在床上坐好，张轩自发挨进他怀里，仰起头吻他。<br/>
单纯旁观的话，这一刻的画面无疑是温情脉脉的。但宽大的被子很好地掩盖了张轩的小动作，他一边承受着伴侣此刻的回吻，一边富含挑逗地，轻轻摇晃着，在被子下若即若离地摩擦着伴侣的下半身。<br/>
他满意地听到了伴侣的呼吸，由平缓变得急促，原本揽在他腰上的手也收紧了，简直可以说是把他整个人箍在怀里，让他根本无法逃离。<br/>
像是某种大型猫科动物，即将对猎物展开享用前的情景。<br/>
“要唔要？”一吻完毕，张轩撑着伴侣的肩坐起，另一只手还是勾在伴侣脖子上，微微侧脸，几乎是贴着伴侣的耳廓，缓缓吐出这句诱人的邀请。<br/>
被子松松地搭在张轩腰间。他坐着的地方，有凶猛在渐渐苏醒。<br/>
关斌喉结上下滑动了一下。这种时候，只需要诚实：“要。”<br/>
张轩轻声笑开。关斌预感有点不好，这往往是恋人准备恶作剧的前兆。还没等他想出对策，一个冰冰凉凉的东西，已经贴上他手腕。<br/>
手铐。<br/>
是把自己当礼物送给伴侣没错，不过，由于体力原因，前几次都一直是关斌在主导……<br/>
偶尔也想反过来嘛！<br/>
张轩刚准备把另一只也扣好，关斌却突然做了一个“嘘”的手势：“你听。”<br/>
理智告诉张轩，这时候应该硬下心肠，不管三七二十一先把手铐铐好再管别的，因为这才是最保险的做法。<br/>
但很抱歉，正如大家都知道，在床上，并不会有理智可言。<br/>
更多来说，是被美色所惑。<br/>
而他对伴侣的外貌，一向没有抵抗力……<br/>
张轩凝神去听，的确是玄关处传来响声。屋子墙不厚，隔音效果一般，能清楚听到有换鞋的声音，还有塑料袋相互摩擦发出的声音。<br/>
“斌仔？系唔系屋企？”<br/>
是关妈的声音。<br/>
张轩身体一僵。<br/>
咔嚓。<br/>
张轩心知不好。低头去看，果然自己的左手，已经被伴侣用另一只手铐，牢牢铐上。<br/>
现在情况有点微妙，他们俩被铐住的，都是左手。<br/>
关斌翻身将恋人压倒，贴近了调笑：“我唔知你中意后入添。”<br/>
人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，张轩闭一闭眼，除了在心里暗骂自己自作聪明，特意把钥匙放远，就是为了不让伴侣找到，也就只剩下最后的挣扎：“妈咪係出面呀。咁癫？你锁房门未啊？”<br/>
前一阵关斌带张轩回家吃饭，张轩多年练就的乖巧懂礼，果然非常得关妈妈钟意，当场认他做干儿子。虽然对着关妈妈是叫“契妈”，但私底下张轩都跟伴侣一样，叫她妈咪。<br/>
“而家做，妈咪会听到……”张轩适时示弱。只要，只要可以吓得关斌现在收手停下，他就还有机会，扳回一城。<br/>
身上的人低低笑开：“未锁呀。考考你先，知唔知‘契仔’国语点讲？你肯定知。”<br/>
“干儿子咯。”少年一讲国语，不自觉就带了软糯的口音。<br/>
“係咯。所以等阵你要忍住，嗌得细——”“细”字被恶劣又暧昧地拉长，话中露骨的情色，对比说话人天真的口吻，是一种别样的调情：“声啲。”<br/>
“……咁又关契仔咩事？”脸埋在松软的枕头里，张轩觉得有点缺氧，脑子转不过来。<br/>
“‘干儿子’嘛，”懒得回头看，他只听到压在身上的人带笑回道，“咪就摞嚟‘干’嘅咯。”<br/>
“喂！你……”<br/>
张轩知道自己现在耳朵一定红透了。脸也是。</p><p>听声音，关妈进了厨房，正往冰箱里放东西。除了电视机还有声响，从外面看，几乎看不出，主人房此刻其实有人。关斌抬手往床头柜拿遥控器，把电视调到接近无声，便低头迫不及待地吻上恋人颈边：“嗯哼……你今日又着白衬衫，好乖。”<br/>
张轩都看出来了，他最迷他穿白衬衫。<br/>
衬衫下空荡荡地，本来就是半扣半开地松着，想诱惑人做坏事，连打底背心都没有。关斌双手想往恋人身下抄进去，摸索，却发现两个人的左手都已经被铐在一起，干脆如同平日一样，和恋人十指交握。只不过此刻应该说“十指叠握”，可能更为恰当——关斌的手正叠在恋人的手上，五指穿过缝隙，不容他逃脱的握住。<br/>
平日里做来纯情青涩的举动，在这一刻都有了别样的意味。<br/>
十指叠握，关斌的手带着恋人的手探索他胸前敏感地带，冰凉的手铐不时碰到皮肤，冰得张轩微微弓起身体：“嗯……”<br/>
伴侣的手此刻正强势地引导着自己，去时轻时重地揉捻。再加上想到刚刚的调情，张轩开始觉得热。<br/>
全身都热。<br/>
败局已定，但无论如何，嘴上不能认输，他怎么都要回敬下：“关生，”他勉强挣脱伴侣正在作乱的右手，微微喘息，“你几时学得咁坏？”<br/>
“原来你觉得我好好，好善良咩？”<br/>
张轩一向牙尖嘴利，这时却无言以对。<br/>
他选择投降。</p><p>手被带着一路往下。张轩感觉到身后的人，已经是箭在弦上的迫切。他隐隐有点想笑，对比起刚刚令人耳热的娴熟调情，伴侣身体的真实反应未免过于愣头青。但这时候笑显然是不合适的，说不定等下还要为这种意味不明的笑付出巨大代价。趁冰凉快要碰上他最敏感的地方前，他哼哼了两下，集中回自己的注意力，同时分散开伴侣的：“喂……攞嘢啊，记得。”<br/>
少年猫一样懒洋洋的语调，弄得人心头更痒。他的白衬衫，此时一边已经被完全除下，只是因为另一只手被铐住，剩下的只能半搭在肩头。清瘦的脊背，漂亮的肩胛骨，利落的腰线，半遮半掩间，是另一种更能诱惑人的风情。<br/>
伴侣和他交换了一个亲吻，听话地起身拉开床头抽屉，先照料好自己，再尽可能耐心地做起润滑来。<br/>
背上时不时传来酥麻的感觉。不用回头，张轩都知道，伴侣肯定是忍不住，时不时用嘴唇擦过他的脊背，胡茬特意没刮干净，有一点点扎人。但张轩就喜欢这种似有若无的感觉，能让他脚趾都期待得蜷缩起来，耳朵都因为自己的遐想发烫，就为了等那一点酥麻什么时候降临。<br/>
嗯……不行。<br/>
他下意识想伸手去帮自己纾解欲望，却被伴侣敏锐地擒住手腕：“唔得啊。”<br/>
忍不住叹气，虽说是between the sheets的游戏，但输家始终是输家，没足够的话语权。他自暴自弃抢过KY，自己一边自觉把右手往后伸，一边威严开口，努力维持气势：“恶趣味……你同我快啲！”<br/>
背上果然一轻。伴侣从他脊背上翻下来，躺到他身侧，小心地把被子拉开到一个合适的高度，扭过脸来看了他一阵，平日眼神温驯纯真的大眼睛里，此刻全是捉弄人的笑意。<br/>
两人对视不过短短一阵，但接收到恋人眼中的羞恼，关斌就舍不得了，侧着把他拖回自己怀里，亲了亲他还被铐着的左手手背，右手手指灵活地翻飞起来。<br/>
恋人的呼吸越来越短促，时不时哼哼两声，关斌不由得想到冬日晴天下，摊开肚皮舒舒服服晒太阳的猫。<br/>
平日有多高冷多骄纵甚至有时让人咬牙切齿，这一刻难得的示弱和依赖，就有多让人沉迷。<br/>
因为只对你如此。</p><p>差不多了。<br/>
关斌亲了下恋人的耳朵，权作友情提醒。<br/>
嗯……<br/>
还是熟悉的胀痛感。张轩努力深呼吸，让自己先神游一会儿。<br/>
仔细听了听电视里的声响，应该……还没那么快到？<br/>
在那之前结束，应该明天自己还能正常走路……<br/>
“到底偷欢，算不算偷情……”他忍不住哼笑起来，被缓慢填满的感觉磨人却甜蜜。一句唱完，张轩轻轻回抓住伴侣的手，放到唇边吻了吻，状似天真地发问：“关生，你话算唔算？”<br/>
伴侣自然没空回应，只是惩罚性地咬了一口他耳朵尖，身下的动作幅度也随之变大。<br/>
其实无论是偷欢抑或偷情，此刻他都愿意担下这个愉快罪名。<br/>
“喂呀……你细声啲，我都听到床震啦……嗯！”埋怨似的调情都被堵在唇间，只剩下木床还未停下摇晃的细碎声响。伴侣不满地啃了他一口：“你少讲啲，妈咪自然听唔到。”<br/>
他懒洋洋窝进他怀里，感受更进一分的压迫和酥麻：“咁你就要谂下办法，点先可以等我讲少啲嘢啦。”<br/>
“例如话，Kiss me.Or——”<br/>
剩下两个单词，有一个不该从好孩子嘴里说出来。在关斌眼里，自己恋人当然是世界上顶顶好的好孩子。所以他选择，用行动制止他。<br/>
热吻让人脑部缺氧。身后人的动作还在继续，腺体被持续耐心地研磨着。张轩勉强分出最后一丝神智，把右手举到自己唇边。<br/>
他快忍不住……要叫出声……<br/>
事实上，他也不确定他什么时候，可能就忍不住叫出声。<br/>
厨房相隔不远，主人房里还能听到胶纸袋窸窸窣窣的声音，还有东西被放进冰箱里的声音。伴侣像知晓他想法，把他右手也扣紧了，拉到唇边一根根手指亲吻过去，还情色地模仿插入的动作吮吸了两下修长的中指，使他避无可避，也终于忍无可忍。<br/>
忍无可忍地呻吟出声。<br/>
细碎而又不间断的侵犯和刺激，让他放弃了苦苦留存的最后一丝理智，转而选择沉入情欲的深渊，开始在胶纸袋的窸窣声里，克制地喘息和呻吟。<br/>
伴侣的呼吸也开始变得粗重。木床又重新摇晃起来，声响甚至比原来更大。他本能地拉下伴侣的脖子，安抚性的亲吻几下他的脸，贴着他耳廓断断续续道：“做还做……嗯……你克制啲……”<br/>
关斌觉得很奇怪，张轩到底知不知道，他每次在床上用这种低回微哑的声音说话的时候，都只会勾起人的逆反心理，只想按着他话的反方向去做，只想让他瘫软到再也说不出话？这一刻的关生，依然有这种叛逆的坏心思：“怕咩，就算妈咪入来，至多见到我背面。况且……佢迟早都要知啦……”<br/>
虽然恋人沉默不语，但听到最后一句时瞬间绞紧他的反应，已经说明一切。关斌闷哼一声，又怕真惹恼爱炸毛的恋人，不忍心再吓他，只安抚地蹭蹭他脸：“呃你嘅。妈咪一般好快就走啦。”<br/>
最好是这样。张轩神经稍微放松，刺激就又乘虚而入。裸露的肌肤是凉的，亲吻却是热的。肉体被困在柔软床褥和炙热怀抱里，灵魂却轻得准备要飘上天际。<br/>
胶纸袋声，脚步声，喘息声，啧啧声，还有自己的声音。好吵，但是又很安静。<br/>
安静到他觉得什么声音，都快盖不过自己的声音。<br/>
他要制造点别的声响。<br/>
张轩摇摇晃晃起身，想去拍响床头的雪花音乐盒，是前两天小粉丝刚送他的。关斌眼疾手快拦下他，手铐发出轻微的碰撞声：“傻咗？有声啊。”<br/>
他知道，但是……<br/>
他现在身不由己。<br/>
是什么又席卷着什么接连冲过来，狠狠撞上他，像惊涛拍岸，撞上礁石，是灭顶又不容反抗的覆盖，下一秒就要同归于尽的力度。<br/>
千堆雪卷起，再坠入深海。<br/>
他坠入伴侣的怀中。</p><p>厨房里好像已经料理妥当，没有了胶纸袋的声音，只剩下脚步声，往门口的方向。两人正要松一口气，那脚步声却突然换了方向，关妈疑惑的声音响起：“斌仔？”<br/>
这下连呼吸都不敢太大声。关斌抱着还在不应期的恋人，小心翼翼躺好，盖好被子，做好要被撞破的准备。<br/>
只是这个手铐，要怎么解释……还有地上的衣服……还有皱巴巴有明显痕迹的床单……<br/>
啧。张轩咬一口伴侣小臂，谁叫他不锁门。<br/>
关斌只好苦笑，谁又知道今天玩这么大。<br/>
天父还是做了十分钟好人，关妈试探着叫了两声，没听到有人应——自然也不会有人应——就开门走了。<br/>
听到门下锁的声音，两人才真正松一口气，脸都闷得有点发烫。关斌从恋人身体里退出来，有一下没一下地亲着他，帮助他慢慢放松容易紧绷的神经。<br/>
“而家你点算？”张轩声音微哑。<br/>
“唔紧要，我可以用手。”<br/>
或者今日可以「逃」过。他还沉浸在余韵之中，伴侣微微的喘息却停了，疑惑地发问：“你……电视入面到底放紧咩？”<br/>
张轩身体一僵。似曾相识的喘息声和呻吟声传来。<br/>
福你个乖！！<br/>
还是放到那里了。</p><p>关斌抱着他坐起来，他简直不敢再看那个画面——虽然他已经看过一次。原本穿着制服，一身笔挺的军官，此时上身被解得只剩最里面的白衬衫。裤子褪下，露出一节腰部，长筒军靴还套得好好的，勾勒出流畅优美的小腿线条。总体来说，依然是稍微整理一番，就可走出房间的样子。只是此刻，他却完全失掉平日的威严，无力地趴在沙发上，手也被铐在身后，任凭一身黑色长袍的男人压在身上，放肆地挑逗蹂躏，欺负到眼眶都微微含泪，断续吐出像痛苦更像愉悦的呻吟。<br/>
两人都还是光天化日下的衣冠楚楚，却在尽情做着最见不得人的交媾。<br/>
“关太，”伴侣手指缓缓抚上他脸庞，像狎昵又像爱怜。张轩听到伴侣声音都带了笑，是他平日不会露于人前的另一面，志在必得的占有，笃定，温柔但又危险，狂风暴雨的前兆：“原来你准备咗咁多啊。”<br/>
他精心挑选的，黑白电影般的伪装，还是被识破了。<br/>
张轩张开嘴，却发现自己根本再发不出声，只好用来承受伴侣随之而来的、更加热情、甚至带了一丝失控的掠夺。<br/>
火完全被挑起来了。那是耶和华的烈焰，众水不能熄灭，大水也不能淹没。</p><p>伴侣抱住他一点点往床尾挪，因为手铐的原因，他们现在这个姿势，也很像平时两人在一起看电视的姿势。从床头到床尾，伴侣抱着他，挪动得很慢，慢到距离有如要横跨太平洋。同时身后，有炙热在充满暗示性地不时挑拨他、碰撞他，他简直头皮都发麻。<br/>
虽然很慢，但黑白的画面的确又在一点点逼近他眼前，逼他放弃逃跑的念头。<br/>
解铃还须系铃人。<br/>
总算到了床尾。伴侣一把掀起被子裹住他们俩，更加像两人冬日里相拥着看电视的亲密情态。还是平日一向温软的声音，仿佛闲话家常：“今日嘅电视，好唔好睇？”<br/>
荧屏里上身勉强挂着件白衬衫的军官，正被迫仰起头和身上的人接吻。荧屏外的他吞了吞口水，眼神转开到别处：“都好睇嘅……”<br/>
说不好看，肯定还会有更难答的问题紧跟其后，倒不如大方承认，只求坦白从宽。<br/>
“咁，”伴侣细心帮他掖好白衬衫，以免他着凉，“你就要认真睇啦。”<br/>
“嗯……嗯！”<br/>
身体重新被进入，因为余韵犹存，不适减轻很多，只剩下一浪比一浪高的快感，强烈冲击着他。所有的话语和呻吟都被堵在喉间，伴侣的热吻织造出一个铺天盖地的茧。房里只能听见电视里传来的些微声响，和他们俩交缠时的粗重喘息。一吻完毕，他简直感觉要缺氧，偏偏身后的人还在不依不饶，从耳垂细碎吻到锁骨，在敏感带上流连往返，再问他：“而家播到边度？”<br/>
“播到……”有汗水从头发中滑下，蒙住他眼睛，他抬手去擦。等认真看清楚了，也根本说不出口。插科打诨又用不上，他只好偏过脸去，重新吻住伴侣。<br/>
伴侣满意于他的主动投诚，抱住他起身去找遥控器，把电视调大声，才又让两人一起坐回床尾，再重新进入他：“等阵继续同我讲喔。”<br/>
讲咩……张轩看着电视，脑袋昏沉。被压着的人把脸埋进沙发里，是想蜷起来保护自己的姿势，却被身上的人不容分说地强行打开，拉直，唇上是温柔安抚的亲吻，身下的动作却依然利落又强硬。<br/>
沙发上的人也渐渐放弃了抵抗，呜咽着回应他。像是不满足于这种姿势，穿着黑色长袍的男人又吻了他一下，起身去摸钥匙。<br/>
对啊……钥匙呢？<br/>
伴侣咬他耳朵，像是察觉到他的分心：“等下我再问你攞。”<br/>
军官被抱起来翻了个身，面对面重新被进入。这次他终于没有再反抗，而是圈住了黑袍男人的脖子，主动加深了亲吻，原本垂下沙发的修长的腿也曲起来，环住男人精瘦的腰部。这是纵情放肆的信号，电视里的声音开始越来越激烈，甚至带了几丝哽咽。<br/>
但张轩却还没有被解放。伴侣抓住了他的左手，带着它有意识地去抚慰前端，动作时快时慢，前后夹击的快感，让他身体都绷直。伴侣温声地诱哄，恶劣地磨着他最敏感的位置，鼓励他放纵出声，和电视里的人一较高下。手铐中间一截冰凉的锁链，又有意无意地，时不时擦过最炙热的地方。<br/>
急于发泄又无可发泄的感觉，终于击垮最后一道苦苦守住的防线，他主动把自己最脆弱的地方送入伴侣的手中，任他操纵摆弄，眼眶都发红，哑声道：“你摸下佢……摸下……”<br/>
“Yes,sir.”</p><p>床头的那只玻璃雪花球，一拍下去，人造雪花就纷纷扬扬地飘起，用极快的速度升上穹顶，又很快落下来，还没碰到地面，又被抛上去，周而复始。<br/>
不停地上下颠簸，是失去秩序的，混乱的美感。<br/>
那么多雪花，他此刻是其中一片。<br/>
常驻在北回归线以南的地方，未到冬时，夏天连花都觉太热。但求圣诞落雪，仿佛更是奢望。<br/>
但这一晚，却有一片雪花，被赤道的大热留住。<br/>
最后接连落下的眼泪，炙热到仿佛连细沙都可融掉。<br/>
小王子再也没有走，他拥有了一株其他星球上都不会再有的花。<br/>
茫茫宇宙中，仿佛一眨眼，美丽就会随风飘散，但是又用自己的方式顽强扎根着的，玻璃罩中的玫瑰花。</p><p>洗完澡出来，张轩坐在窗边看街景，顺手拿过伴侣的一件厚毛衣套上。街上已经很安静，只有昏黄的路灯。过了一阵，伴侣也从浴室出来，走去热了两杯牛奶，递一杯给他，又亲亲他：“饮完就睡啦。係咪好攰？”<br/>
他摇摇头，接过来小口喝，和他头挨头靠着：“Merry Christmas，关生。”<br/>
“你都係啊，张生。”<br/>
还有一句小声的、但他不会错过的：“I love you.”<br/>
他转过头看他，两人唇上都沾了奶沫，像彼此的圣诞老人。张轩突然想起去年去北海道，晚上下起雪，两人正在外面玩，都仰头好奇地看起漫天雪花。突然，伴侣拍拍他的头：“你睇下，你头发都白啦。”<br/>
“你又咪。”<br/>
“同我一齐白头喔。咁着数。”<br/>
“都好，下次可以去北欧报名做圣诞老人啦。”<br/>
雪花球底下压着两张后天飞去冰岛的机票。想到这里，他忍不住笑了，半跪着坐起来，捧起伴侣的脸，在他眉心落下一吻：“I love you,too.”<br/>
很虔诚，很纯情。<br/>
不必辨认，谁在计划爱情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>